Prisioneiros do Amor
by Karina a Diwa
Summary: Porque no final, eles sempre seriam prisioneiros do amor


Um drama bem básico sobre o meu casal favorito, espero que gostem e deixem reviews :))

-XxX-

Suigetsu zapeava os canais da televisão sem realmente ter interesse em qualquer um deles. As batidas na porta interromperam o seu momento de absoluto tédio e ele se perguntou quem em sã consciência bateria na porta dos outros as 2 da manha.

- Karin? –Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas cinzentas - O que você esta fazendo aqui a essa hora?

-Eu - a ruiva parou um pouco como se de repente estivesse esquecido o motivo de estar ali – Eu – ela continuou atropelando algumas palavras que o Hozuki não conseguia compreender

- Você bebeu - não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação – Entra – o belo homem de cabelos brancos disse dando espaço para a ruiva que se dirigiu aos tropeços ate o sofá ali existente.

O grisalho se apoiou na porta, agora fechada, e se pôs a observar a figura sentada no sofá apoiando suas mãos na cabeça provavelmente sentindo os efeitos de uma noite de bebedeira, as mangas de sua blusa subiram alguns centímetros devido a ação da ruiva deixando a mostra grandes marcas roxas contrastando com sua pele incrivelmente branca. Agora ele sabia o motivo dela estar ali

A ruiva percebeu que o grisalho encarava diretamente seu braço e puxou sua manga de volta em um movimento brusco

-O que ele fez dessa vez? – ele perguntou se movendo ate a poltrona de frente ao local em que a ruiva estava – A covardia de sempre ou teve alguma novidade – se pronunciou sarcástico

- Não fale assim do Sasuke – a ruiva murmurou olhando para seus próprios pés sentindo seus olhos marejarem - É só o jeito dele – ela falou erguendo seu rosto diante do homem a sua frente

- Jeito? E desde quando bater em mulher é jeito de alguém? – O grisalho disse irritado – Não entendo o que você ainda faz com aquele cara

- Essa é a questão, não faço mais – a ruiva disse mais uma vez sentindo os olhos marejados, mas ela não iria chorar, não agora - Sasuke esta com outra

A afirmação da ruiva o fez dar um sorriso debochado

- Karin, você não é cega e sabe muito bem que ele esta sempre com outra – ele disse e observou a face entristecida da garota a sua frente mas manteve sua postura firme

-Essa é diferente, ele a pediu em noivado – a ruiva não pode conter as lagrimas - Ele a ama, eu consigo ver nos olhos dele, ele a ama como nunca me amou – ela disse com dificuldade logo depois se deixando ser levada pelo peso de suas lagrimas

Suigetsu levantou-se da poltrona e se dirigiu ao sofá abraçando logo em seguida o corpo da ruiva, que enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço despejando suas lagrimas naquele local. Ele sentia raiva de Sasuke por fazer aquilo com ela, e sentia mais raiva ainda de si mesmo, por não poder ser a pessoa a quem Karin amava.

- Ei – ele disse após as lagrimas da garota secarem – Não quer tomar um banho, vai te fazer bem - o grisalho disse suavemente enquanto acariciava os cabelos ruivos

- Sui – ela o chamou sem se mover – é verdade? O que todos dizem? – o grisalho sentiu um arrepio, era agora – Que... Que você, bom que você gosta de mim?

O grisalho pensou em negar tal afirmação, mas já havia sustentado isso por muito tempo e mesmo sabendo que a ruiva não correspondia a seus sentimentos, ele não tinha nada a perder.

-Sim – ele respondeu sentindo o corpo da ruiva se afastar do seu e o olhar incrédula

_ Sim ? É só isso, sem declarações e coisinhas românticas – a ruiva disse voltando a usar seu sarcasmo habitual – Não é a melhor declaração que eu já recebi – ela sorriu, segundo Suigetsu, o sorriso lindo que só ela tinha

- Não é necessário declarações, até porque você ama o Sasuke – ele cuspiu as ultimas palavras como se elas queimassem sua boca – Mas no fim o fato de eu nutrir um amor não correspondido por você, só nos torna mais parecidos – ele comentou se movendo até a cozinha sendo seguida pela ruiva ainda sob o efeito do álcool

-Você tem razão – ela se escorou na bancada da pia com uma expressão pensativa – No fim, nos somos só mais duas vitimas e prisioneiras dessa droga que é o amor

E no momento seguinte a ruiva estava prensando o grisalho na parede e seus lábios estavam a centímetros de distancia, a ruiva encostou seus lábios sutilmente sobre os dele e com a mesma rapidez que chegaram, eles se foram.

- Eu – ela olhou para a face do grisalho – Eu queria tanto sentir por você o que eu sinto pelo Sasuke – aquilo doeu no peito do grisalho, mas este não se deixou ser percebido – Desculpe Sui, eu sempre fui tão dependente de você, eu sempre reclamei do que o Sasuke me fazia passar e não percebi que eu fazia a mesma coisa com você – a ruiva se afastou mas sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado

- Não fale besteiras sua idiota – ele disse mostrando seus caninos afiados – não é sua culpa, como você disse antes, nos somos apenas prisioneiros do amor.

-XxX-

Reviews se gostarem :))


End file.
